


Moments

by dark_tides



Series: Starcrossed [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Grand Theft Auto V Roleplay, Love Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_tides/pseuds/dark_tides
Summary: A collection of one shots starring Trevor and Ellie (OC from my other fic Paved with Good Intentions!)
Relationships: Trevor Philips & Original Female Character(s), Trevor Philips/Original Character(s), Trevor Philips/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Starcrossed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155293
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. A perfect moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this was originally going to be a couple of sweet stories but as with everything once I start something I can't stop lol, so it's expanded slightly into a few general stories, some sweet, some smutty and some sad... Hope you enjoy!
> 
> These are all set in the ten years between the events of North Yankton and the main GTA 5 storyline, and centre around Trevor's relationship with Ellie, the main character in my other fic Paved with Good Intentions. 
> 
> (You don't have to have read PWGI to get these stories!)

The sun was just rising, casting dusty pink splashes of colour over the pale grey sky as Trevor Philips flicked on his indicator and turned off the Senora Freeway and into Paleto Bay. His truck was looking a little worse for wear, the sides of the red paintwork covered in flaking mud, as he guided it along the coastal road and pulled into the parking space outside a little wooden beach house that overlooked the sea. He caught a glimpse of himself in the rear-view mirror and grinned. He wasn’t looking all that fresh either and not even the exhilaration of the night’s activity could mask the dull tiredness that ached in his gut.

He turned off the ignition and yawned, pulling out the keys and shoving them in his pocket as he sat back, resting against the worn seat for a moment. Him and Ron had spent a thoroughly enjoyable night out in the desert, bringing the dreams of a couple of local morons to an abrupt and bloody end. The idiots had thought that him moving to Paleto Bay gave them carte blanche to start up a rival meth operation in Sandy Shores. As evidenced by the expansive red stains in the fabric of his sweatpants, they had thought wrong. He sighed quietly to himself and looked up at the timber clad house. He wouldn’t give this up for the world, but the more time that he spent away from TPI’s base of operations the harder it was getting to keep everything in check.

It had been a couple of months since he’d had found Ellie in the middle of the searing plains of Senora National Park. She'd been half naked, covered in blood and at the mercy of the chapter of Aztecas that had chased her out into the desert and run her off the road. He'd caught sight of the convoy as they hurtled up from Grapeseed, and he'd followed at a distance, figuring that he could slip in and... _acquire_ whatever it was the gang was so desperate for. Unfortunately for the Azteca's, he'd caught up with them just as one of them had pinned her to the ground. He’d watched as the fucker forced his tongue into her mouth as she struggled against him, and he’d fucking lost it. Before he even knew what he was doing the gang was dead, their blood soaking into the boiling sand, and he was responsible for a passed out girl with peach coloured hair and feral eyes.

He took her back to the trailer and got Ron to patch her up. He didn’t know why. Just a couple of hours earlier he’d fully intended on killing her but now here she was, sleeping it off in his bed. He even went back to her truck to get the cargo she’d been running and delivered it to The Lost on her behalf. 

She would say later that it was just because he wanted to fuck her, but if he was honest with himself it was both more and less than that. He saw something desperate in her wild eyes that hit him so deeply that he couldn’t explain it. He wanted to ravage her. To consume her. But at the same time, he had an overwhelming need to keep her safe. And he had. He’d taken her away from Sandy Shores and brought her here, where they’d lived for the last couple of months. 

In the early days, she’d made some stupid suggestion that it might be an idea for her to go back to her apartment. That maybe them spending all their time together wasn’t a healthy way for them to start a relationship. He hadn’t said anything. He’d simply sent Ron to break into her apartment and move her stuff to the house to show her exactly what it was that he’d fuckin’ wanted. She’d been shocked, that was clear, but her eyes had shone and she’d looped her soft arms around his neck and kissed him like if she didn’t she would die.

That had been the moment that he’d fallen so deeply in love with her that he knew there was no way back. That he would do whatever it took to keep her with him. So, he’d put up with the tiredness, and the operational nightmares and all the rest of that shit. If it meant that he could keep coming home to her, he’d put up with anything.

Trevor climbed out of the truck and closed the door, carefully making sure it didn’t slam before he even registered that he was doing it. When he realised what he’d done he swore under his breath, irritation flashing through him. Showing _consideration_ to the neighbours was just another fuckin’ thing that she’d insisted on, sulking when he didn’t and being goddamn adorable when he did. Not that her war on loud noises lasted long when his head was between her legs and she was writhing beneath him calling out his name. In fact, when he thought about it, she was really nothing more than a common fucking hypocrite. He grinned and picked up his pace. Just thinking about her had sent a pulse of longing straight to his groin, and that familiar thrill of knowing that she was only a few meters away caused his heart to beat a little faster in his chest as he walked to their front door.

He slipped his key into the lock and was just about to turn it when he stopped, listening. There was a strange chattering sound coming from out in the bay and he frowned, leaving the key in the lock, and turning around. He put both hands on the wooden banister that ran the length of the house and leaned over to look out toward the sea. His heart flipped as his eyes landed on the culprits and he shoved open the door, suddenly energized, taking the steps two at a time and bursting into the bedroom.

He staggered to a stop, his breath catching in his throat. Ellie was fast asleep, stretched out diagonally across the bed. She was naked, the crumpled white sheet only just covering her backside and her long, peachy waves cascaded down her back. He swallowed, immediately forgetting why he’d been so excited to get to her and dropped onto the bed. His heart was pounding in his chest as he crawled over, running his tattooed fingers down the curve of her spine. He hooked his fingers under where the sheet rested against her creamy skin and pulled it down, slowly exposing the soft swell of her ass and groaned.

Trevor was just reaching out to pull her toward him, his arousal almost painful, when he heard that chattering again, this time through the open window that overlooked the bay. He growled to himself. It didn’t matter how fucking cold it was outside; Ellie would always, always find a fucking window to leave open. It was a habit that pissed him off at the best of times, but the noise had reminded him to think past the throbbing bulge in his pants, and he groaned, realising that she'd essentially cock blocked him.

He swallowed and dipped his head between her shoulder blades, planting a light kiss between them and she let out a sigh, wriggling away from him. He chuckled to himself. She’d lived with him long enough by now to be used to him waking her up at all hours, but that didn’t stop her from desperately trying to avoid it. He kissed her again and she groaned, a throaty noise that didn’t help his hard-on situation, burying her head into the pillow.

He ran his hands up from her waist to her ribs, trying to ignore how soft and warm her skin was under his fingertips, and flipped her onto her back. She threw one hand up to shield herself from the morning sun, her eyes still closed as she turned her face towards him and his stomach did that weird flippy thing, just like it did every time he saw her.

“Fuck me.” He breathed quietly, drinking in the way her thick eyelashes rested softly against milky cheeks that were peppered with freckles, the way her full, ruby-red lips pouted in protest at being woken up and he had to resist an almost overwhelming urge to catch her bottom lip between his teeth and bite down on it. His eyes dropped to her naked chest, her pert nipples standing to attention in the chill of the morning air, and he let out a strangled noise, looking away.

“Sugar,” he whispered, his voice little more than a desperate growl. “Wake up.”

Ellie shook her head, her eyes still closed, the movement sending a rogue curl spilling across her face and his stomach clenched. He loved her so fucking much that it physically hurt sometimes. He reached out to brush the curl away, and she caught his wrist in her hand. His heart pounded as he looked down at her. She opened her eyes, sleepily blinking up at him at and he bit his lip hard, using the pain to try and control himself. Her eyes were like nothing he’d ever seen before. A shade of greeney-brown that seemed to be a different colour every time he saw them, with little golden flecks that sparkled like apple cider in the sun.

She narrowed her eyes and for a moment Trevor felt that familiar flicker of fear in his chest. That almost constant worry that today would be the day that his luck would run out and she’d leave him. He knew it was inevitable. Everyone he’d ever loved had abandoned him, and he didn’t see why she would be any different. The only thing that would make her stand apart from the rest was that her leaving would destroy him. He knew that for sure. When she eventually got sick of him, whatever followed would be something that he would never fully recover from. That being without her warmth would cast him back into that inescapable vortex of his own shitty darkness, and there would be nothing left to tether him to the light.

Her mouth suddenly curled up at the edges, breaking him out of his uncertainty, as her eyes filled with warmth and a smile spilled over her lips. She reached for him, her arms looping around his neck and pulling him down so that his mouth was just inches from hers.

“Hey stranger.” She whispered, her voice was husky with sleep, and he shivered.

“Hey.” He replied, caught in her gaze like a trapped animal, his eyes darting between hers as she raised her head from the pillows and brushed her lips against his. He closed his eyes, a groan bubbling up from his lips, pleasure darting through his mind and drowning out the last of his fears, as her sweet, hot breath mingled with his.

“Get up.” He growled, pushing her gently away from him, determined to finish what he’d started, and she blinked up at him languidly, her pupils blown wide with lust. She opened her mouth and he suddenly knew that if he let her say whatever it was that she was going to say, they weren’t going to be leaving this bed for a long fucking time. He shoved his hands beneath her, quickly scooping her up into arms.

“Trevor!” She yelped in surprise, only just managing to grab the sheet before he’d whisked her out of the room and down the stairs. Her fingers curled into the fabric of his t-shirt to steady herself and it took him a substantial mental effort to not focus on the practically naked girl in his arms and concentrate instead on getting outside.

Trevor carried her out through the patio door in the kitchen finally coming to a stop on the decking that overlooked the bay. He considered putting her down, but the floor was wet and there was something about holding her like this, cradling her in his arms, that was really doing it for him, so he just turned so that she could see out to the bay. That strange chattering was clearer now, and he watched her face intently as she blinked in the bright morning light, one hand coming up to shield her eyes as she stared out to sea.

The look on her face when she spotted them made all of the effort and self-restraint worth it. Just a couple of meters from the shore a pod of dolphins pitched and turned, chattering to each other as they played in the surf. She laughed, a high, tinkling noise of delight that pulled at his heart and sent a thrill of lust straight to his pants. She watched the water, transfixed for a few minutes as he watched her equally enthralled. After a while she managed to drag her gaze away and looked up at him, and for a second he couldn’t breathe. It was all he could do to keep standing as he absorbed the pure, unadulterated love that shone from her eyes as she stared at him.

“This is why you woke me up?” She asked, her voice breathy.

Trevor couldn’t speak, he just nodded, and she shook her head, a look of dazed disbelief on her face.

“What the hell did I do deserve you?” she asked, and he faltered, his confidence dropping as he absorbed her words. She must have caught the shift in his expression because she raised one hand to his face, gently brushing her fingers along his cheek.

“I mean what _good thing_ did I do, T.” she said, and his heart swelled in his chest.

“I can tell you what good thing you can do to make it up to me.” He growled, a lecherous grin spreading over his lips, trying to deflect her praise but she just smiled and shook her head, stretching her arms around his neck and pulling herself up so that she could kiss him.

“Thank you.” She whispered, pulling away, and his arms tightened around her as he closed his eyes, trying not to react. He still wasn’t used to this. The way that she was so happy in his company. So content to just be with him. He couldn’t remember a time that someone had treated him like he was worth something, and she treated him like he was worth absolutely everything. He watched her as she turned back toward the animals and smiled. She tapped his arm lightly and he frowned, not wanting to put her down. A couple of seconds passed, and she looked back up at him quizzically and he reluctantly lowered her to the ground.

She wrapped the sheet around her and walked to the railing, leaning against it, the breeze ruffling her hair and he immediately walked behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. He knew that his almost pathological need to be as close to her as possible was a bit of struggle for her sometimes, but this time she just sighed contentedly and leaned back, her head pressed against his chest as she traced the outline of the tattoos on his arms.

They stayed like that for a while, Trevor’s lips pressed against her hair, breathing in her scent as she stared out to sea. He didn’t even know if Ellie remembered drunkenly telling him how much she loved dolphins, but he didn’t care. Her reaction had been everything he’d hoped for, and as he watched her, he tried to burn this memory into his mind. The memory of him, the memory of her and the memory of this one perfect moment.


	2. Dark Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie comes back from a shift at the Hen House to find Trevor distraught.

I stepped out of the Hen House and stretched in the setting sun. My tank top was sticking slightly to my back, the sweat a product of a Sunday afternoon rush that left my cheeks stiff from smiling and my feet aching. The breeze from the shore tugged lightly at my skirt as I wandered slowly over to the liquor store, picking up a crate of beer for Trevor and a Sprunk for myself. I paid and made my way back across the road to the house, rolling the cool can over my chest to get some respite from the heat of the day.

I paused when I got to the door and frowned. It was slightly ajar. That in itself wasn’t unusual when you lived with Trevor Philips, but he’d left before me this morning and was meant to be out in Los Santos until late. I put the crate on the decking and quickly looked around. The street was empty, but I could hear the sounds of people enjoying the last of the weekend sun on the beach behind the house. I put my hand to my holster and pulled out my gun, using one foot to gently nudge the door open enough so that I could quietly slip inside.

The house was dark and hot, the kitchen was dimly illuminated by a thin slither of light that seeped in through cracks in the closed curtains. I stood there for a second trying to think if I’d opened them this morning or not, but I couldn’t remember. My pulse was racing, and I stood still and listened. The downstairs was silent, but I could hear a low, repetitive thud from upstairs. I swallowed and quickly checked the kitchen and the lounge, double checking the back doors were locked, before heading back to the front door.

“Trevor?” I called, but there was no response, just that constant thud from somewhere above me. I quietly closed the front door with one hand, the other aiming up to the staircase as I carefully climbed up the stairs.

The door to our bedroom was semi-ajar and I walked to it, that thudding growing lounder, mimicking my heart in my chest. I kicked open the door and pointed my gun in the room, only to find Trevor hunched up in the corner.

He was sat cross-legged in the corner of the room, his broad back facing me and he was rocking, muttering something under his breath as he rhythmically drove his fists into the wall in front of him.

“Fuck, Trevor!” I exclaimed, dropping the gun, and rushing to him, falling to my knees.

His smashed knuckles were raw and covered in blood, and his T-shirt was stuck to his chest with sweat. The fabric was dotted with splashed of red and little slithers of glass, and there was a bloody, shallow cut across his forehead. I stared at him, open mouthed, too shocked to be able to do anything for a moment. He didn’t look at me just kept rocking. His fist darted out again, smacking into the wall with such force that I jumped, but then he stilled, his hands resting in his lap.

I looked from him to the wall, my heart pounding in my chest. It was covered in the bloody imprints or his knuckles and I swallowed. I pulled his hands carefully from his lap and held them gently in mine. They were split, bloody and swollen and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying. He didn’t look up at me, just kept mumbling under his breath, staring down at the floor.

“Baby, what have you done? “ I whispered, my voice trembling. He looked at me then and I saw that his faced streaked with tears and his eyes were filled with a sorrow that was so achingly raw that for a second I couldn’t breathe. I placed his hands gently on my lap, brushing his face softly with my fingers. “What’s happened?”

He looked away and shook his head, fresh tears falling from his eyes as he looked away from me. He was still muttering, and I moved closer to him, trying to make out the words.

“I’m nothing. I’m fucking nothing.” He was whispering. The tears that I’d been trying to bite back spilled over my cheeks.

“Trevor don’t say that.” I whispered, my voice breaking slightly, and he shook his head, his hands clenching into fists, fresh blood seeping from the cracks in his skin.

“Okay baby, I know you’re hurting but please look at me, just for a second.” I said and his jaw clenched. He looked up, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he held my gaze. “I’m going to find the first aid kit okay. I need to clean your wounds. Please promise me you’ll stay here and that you won’t hurt yourself while I’m gone.”

His dark eyes searched mine as I spoke, and I could see what I hoped was a spark of agreement in them. I stood up and ran to the bathroom, pulling open the doors to the cabinet beneath the sink and searching frantically for the first aid kit. Just when I though I wasn’t going to be able to find it, my fingers closed around the fabric case and I pulled it out, quickly unzipping it to check it had everything I needed. Antibacterial wipes, tweezers, and gauze. That would have to do.

I sprinted back down the hall to Trevor. He was still rocking, but his back seemed less tense and he his hands were held loosely in his lap where I’d left them. I knelt down next to him, putting both hands under his armpits to try and get him to stand, but he wouldn’t budge.

“Come on, T, please get up.” I begged, but he just looked down at the floor and I swallowed. I’d seen him in a bad way before but nothing like this, nothing so despondent.

I kneeled in front of him, squeezing into the space between his body and the wall and pulling out the wipes. I looked up at him and he was staring back at me, that suffocating sadness saturating his gaze. I forced a little smile, surveying him and trying to decide which disaster to tackle first.

I drew his hands gently into mine as I ripped open an antibacterial wipe packet with my teeth. I wiped up as much of the blood from his hands as I could and he stared back at me quietly, not even wincing even though I knew that it must sting. When his hands were as clean as they were going to get, I wrapped his hands in the bandages, taping the gauze over his knuckles.

“It’s gonna be okay baby.” I said, more to myself than to him. I wasn’t sure he could even really hear me at this point. “I promise. I’m gonna get you cleaned up and then we’re gonna figure this out together, okay?”

I was trying to be brave, but my voice hitched on the last word and my hands were trembling as I brushed strands of thinning hair away from his forehead where they’d stuck to the cut. I cleaned it up and as the blood cleared, I saw that the wound itself wasn’t that bad. I rooted through the first aid box for a band-aid and almost smiled when I pulled one out. It was a pink _My Little Pony_ plaster, and it was so Trevor that my stomach clenched. I unpeeled it and stuck it over the wound.

When I was done, I sat back on my heels and assessed his torso. There was so much glass clinging to his t-shirt, but he was so sweaty that I was pretty sure that the majority of it was stuck to him with sweat. I could either try and cut around them individually, or I could take a chance on my theory.

“Close your eyes, baby.” I whispered and I was a little surprised when he did as I asked. I pulled gently at the bottom of his shirt and he put his hands up as I drew the fabric over his head and rolled it into a ball and placed it into the corner where it couldn’t do any more damage. I ruffled his hair to displace any glass that might have got caught there and looked down at his naked torso. I let go of a breath I didn’t realise I’d been holding as I saw that I’d been right. There were a few shards of glass that were embedded into his chest, but the majority had lifted off with the t-shirt.

“I’m gonna have to get these out, T. It’s gonna hurt.” I whispered, biting my lip, but he still didn’t say anything, just opened his eyes and looked at me. I picked up the tweezers and set about carefully removing the shards. By the time I was done his chest and stomach were peppered with pink band-aids, and I would have laughed if the situation wasn’t just so un-fucking-funny.

“Let’s get you to bed.” I said, forcing a smile onto my face, but he just stared at me and my smile dropped.

“Please, Trevor.” I said, desperation making my voice crack. He didn’t say anything, just shifted slightly and stood up. I smiled and this time it was genuine. I pushed myself up and guided him to the bed. I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and pushed him back into the bed, pulling the sheets up over his chest.

The heat in the room was drawing beads of sweat from my skin and I walked to the window, pushing it open slightly. I heard a weak grumble of protest from the bed and smiled. That was more like the Trevor I knew. I crossed back and climbed into the bed beside him.

“I’ll close it in a bit, T. I just want to get some fresh air in here.” I whispered, gently nuzzling into him. He let out a little sigh and I propped myself up onto one elbow, the other hand tracing the outline of his face. I’d never seen him look so vulnerable before. So defenceless. It made my stomach twist.

He stared back at me, his eyes a little clearer. I took a breath.

“What happened today?” I asked, and he clenched his teeth and turned his head away from me. I gently moved his face back so that it was facing mine.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I need you to listen to me.” I said, my voice wavering with emotion as he stared at me, his amber eyes wide. “I love you so much, Trevor. More than anyone or anything I’ve ever loved before. So, you can’t be nothing, okay? You’re not _nothing_.”

For a moment he didn’t say anything, his eyes fixed on me, but then something in his gaze shifted, and suddenly he was grabbing me, pulling my mouth to his so quickly that for a second I forgot to kiss him back. He licked at my lips and I parted them for him, his tongue slipping into my mouth and massaging mine. There was an urgency to it, and he dropped his hands to my waist, pulling me on top of him. I could feel him stiffening beneath me as my tongue danced with his and I slipped my hands to his jeans, pulling them down and wrapping my hand around his length.

He groaned and bucked into my hand and I squeezed him gently. I pumped up and down his shaft until he was fully erect and then shifted myself forward, so he was pressed against my underwear. He stared up at me, his dark eyes drowning pools of emotion. I pushed my panties aside and sank down onto him, gasping.

I bit my lip. I was nowhere near ready for him and it was painful, but I kept going until he was buried to the hilt. He hissed in pleasure, his fingers digging into my hips and holding me there. He pulled my face down to his and kissed me like I was oxygen as I slowly rocked my hips against his. I could feel myself start to adjust to him, my own pleasure responding to him like it always did, but I didn’t care. I just wanted to make him feel good. I rocked into him faster and he grabbed onto me, grunting with every thrust of his hips.

I broke the kiss, looking down at him as he rutted up into me. He stared back, his dark eyes full of desperation, and I had to swallow back tears as I took in the raw need in his gaze. I dipped my head to his ear, my breath coming in gasps as he rocked in and out of me.

“I love you.” I whispered and he groaned, his movements becoming more erratic with every word that left my lips. “You’re not nothing. You’re everything. You’re my everything.”

He groaned again and I could feel him start to shake as his orgasm edged closer. I repeated my frantic whispers into his ear as he thrust into me, wanting to push out all of that dark sadness and replace it with love. I wanted to make him to see himself like I did. He made a strange noise and his hands squeezed around my back, pulling me flush against his chest as he started to convulse. I hugged him back, planting little kisses against his neck as he rode the wave of his orgasm, calling out my name, before finally coming to a shaky stop beneath me.

We lay there like that for a moment, his hands gripping into me tightly, like he was scared that if he let go, I’d float away. I nuzzled my head into his neck and breathed in deeply. Most of the tension had been released from his muscles, and I could feel his body begin to relax into me as I kissed a line from his neck to his jaw.

“I love you, too.” He said, and the sudden noise made me jump and his voice was raw and croaky. “I’m sorry.”

“Baby, you don’t have to apologise.” I whispered, swallowing. “I love you. I just want you to feel better.”

His arms tightened around me even harder for a second and then he let me go, and I rolled off him onto my side, my fingers trailing little patterns around the band-aids on his chest. 

“I was in Los Santos.” He said, his voice was still a little shaky, but he sounded more normal. “I thought I saw… I thought I saw someone that I used to know.”

“Someone you didn’t want to see?” I guessed and he shook his head.

“Someone I couldn’t have seen.” He sighed, rolling over so that he was facing me. “Someone that died a long time ago. Because of me.”

He lifted his hand and gently brushed his fingers over my cheek, and I closed my eyes.

“Who?” I asked and his hand stilled.

“Mikey.” He said, his fingers balling into a fist. “Michael Townley. He was my best friend. He died in a job that went wrong in North Yankton.”

“I’m so sorry, Trevor.” I whispered.

“Yeah, me fuckin’ too, sugar.” He said. He was quiet for a moment and I watched him battle with himself but he ocontinued, “The worst part was for a second I really thought it was him. Same height. Same build. He looked just like what I thought Mikey would fuckin’ look like if…”

He trailed off and shut his eyes, and I watched him.

“I just lost it Ellie.” He said, quietly. “When I realised that it couldn’t be him. When I remembered that he was just fuckin’ worm food. I don’t know. I lost it. Smoked a shit loada crystal to try and forget it, then tried to drive back here. Crashed the truck somewhere in the desert.”

I bit my lip, finally understanding where all the glass had come from. I looked at him, cold fear curling in my stomach as I realised how close I could have come to actually losing him.

“Trevor, you could have died.” I whispered and he suddenly started to cry.

“I fuckin’ should have!” He said, his voice thick with emotion. “Why am I fuckin’ here when he’s dead, Ellie? He had a fuckin’ family. Why is he dead and I’m still here?”

I grabbed his face and pulled him towards me, glaring at him as he stared back, his eyes glassy with tears.

“Trevor Philips, don’t you dare talk about yourself that way.” I said, fiercely. “I’m so sorry about what happened to your friend, but it’s not your fault.”

He tried to pull away from me, but I held onto him tightly.

“It’s not just you anymore, T.” I said, a little more gently, holding his amber eyes in my hazel ones. “It’s _us_. And I’m sorry, but I’m so fucking glad that you’re the one that made it. I _need_ you. And if you love me as much as you say you do; you’re just going to have to fuckin’ accept that. And that means you have to realise your worth okay?”

He smiled weakly at me.

“You’re kinda sexy when you’re angry, sugar.” He whispered, ignoring what I’d said, but I took the fact that he was still talking as a win.

“And you’re kind of beautiful when you’re sad.” I said and he frowned. I kissed him quickly before cuddling into him, my fingers tracing patterns on his skin. It took a while, but eventually his breathing deepened as he fell asleep, and I felt the last of the tension seep out of my body. My eyes flickered as the exhaustion of a day’s work and the evening’s disaster caught up with me. I closed my eyes and nuzzled into his warmth, looking forward to a new dawn, and for this dark day to be over.


	3. The Tequi-La-La

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie gets a rare night away from Trevor at the Tequi-La-La... but somehow it doesn't pan out exactly how she thought.

I leaned my cheek against my fist, the damp, sticky heat of too many bodies in too small a space clinging to my skin as base pulsed through my skull. My brain was foggy with alcohol and I tried to focus on my drink as I looked anywhere other than at Ashley and Johnny sat opposite me in the booth. We’d been about two drinks in when she’d pounced on him and they’d barely come up for air since. I swirled the thin black straw around my empty glass.

“Ashley?” I called, raising my voice so she could hear me above the sound of the music, and she broke away from Jonny with a grin.

“What?” she yelled back, and I smiled, picking up my empty glass and shaking it at her. She gave me a thumbs up and I slid out of the booth, stumbling a little as I made my way through the writhing mass of bodies to the bar.

The three of us had come to Los Santos on a job and had decided to hit the Tequi-La-La after and spend the night in the city. One of the good things about being friendly with gangsters? They can get you anything you need in a heartbeat. We’d booked a couple of rooms at the Vinewood Gardens Hotel and by the time we got there an inappropriately short and tight outfit was already waiting for me.

I’d messaged Trevor to let him know I was staying overnight. It was a bit cowardly sending the text instead of calling, but I knew he wouldn’t be happy about it. He didn’t trust Ashely, and he refused to see Johnny as anything more than a business contact, but more than anything else he didn’t like not being near me. He wasn’t crazy enough to not understand that I sometimes needed some space away from him though, and he’d actually surprised me with his response when he’d just replied saying he’d see me tomorrow. 

I finally managed to push my way through the crowds to the bar and gave the bartender my best dazzling grin and was more than a little surprised when it worked. I placed my order and turned back to where Ashley and Johnny were sat and sighed. The night had started off fun, but the more we drank the grumpier I was getting. I didn’t really mind that they’d spent the last hour wrapped up in each other, but it was making me miss Trevor and that sucked.

“Why the sigh, beautiful?” A man leaning against the bar beside me asked in a thick southern drawl. I smiled, but ignored the question as I saw the bartender approaching with the drinks. I reached into my purse, fumbling a little as I searched for the loose notes that I’d shoved in there after my last round, when I felt the man’s hand on my arm. “Don’t worry, darlin’. I got these.”

My fingers closed around the notes and I pulled out a handful of dollar, shoving them into the bartenders hand and shaking my arm free from the man’s grip.

“Thanks for the offer, but I got this.” I said, but he just grinned wider and held up his hands.

“Didn’t mean to upset you, darlin’.” He laughed as I picked up the drinks. “Besides, I like an independent woman.”

“That so?” I asked, meeting his eyes. “Well, I like to buy a drink without being hit on. So, I guess we both what we can’t have.”

I made to move past him, and he grabbed my arm again. I looked down at where his dark fingers curled against my pale skin and then back up at him.

“Let go of me.” I said, and he frowned.

“Come on, baby, I just wanna talk to you.” He said, and anger flashed through me. I jerked my arms forward tipping the cold drinks over the front of his suit. He let out a yelp of surprise and jumped back startled, but I grabbed him by the shirt pulling him closer to me.

“You wanna talk, huh?” I hissed, and his eyes widened. “Won’t be so easy to do that when you have your jaw wired shut.”

My words were a little slurred, but his eyes widened so I assumed he got the picture. He wriggled out of my grasp.

“You crazy bitch.” He gasped and I grinned.

“Get the fuck out of here.” I replied and he swore at me but backed away, wiping down his trousers as he went. I looked down at the half empty glasses and sighed, turning back to the bar.

“He’s right, you really are a crazy bitch.” Came a voice to my left and I growled, spinning to face the sound. 

Trevor was leaning against the bar in his Love Fist shirt, swigging from a bottle of Pißwasser. His toned arms were tanned and dirty and as I met his eyes, he shot me a lopsided grin and my heart flipped.

“Trevor!” I exclaimed, the warm buzz of alcohol in my veins met with the heady fizz of seeing him and his grin widened. He reached out, his fingers digging into my hips as he pulled me towards him.

“Hey sugar.” He said, his eyes moving appreciatively over my body. I was wearing a skin-tight red dress that strained over my breasts and stopped just past my upper thighs. Ashley’s choice not mine. The shoes that I was wearing were high and strappy and I smiled as I realised that they drastically altered our height difference. He grabbed the half-empty glasses from me, putting them down on the bar with his beer. “Wasn’t sure you’d be happy to see - ”

I pressed my lips against his, cutting him off, marvelling at how much easier it was when I didn’t have to stand on my tiptoes. I felt him smile, kissing me back, and I felt that familiar zip of lightning in my gut as his ran his calloused hands down to cup my ass .When I finally pulled away, I was breathless and so was he. His mouth was covered in lipstick, and I giggled, reaching up and running my thumb over his bottom lip. He smiled at me softly, his eyebrows drawing together in amused confusion. He opened his mouth to say something, but I got there first.

“I missed you” I said, and his smile widened into a grin.

“Oh yeah?” he asked, running his tongue over his bottom teeth as he watched me. “How much you had to drink sugar?”

I shrugged, enjoying the feeling of his hands pressing into my skin.

“Five?” I guessed, holding up as many fingers and frowning at them, trying to decide if that was the right amount. He shook his head, but his eyes were sparkling as he took my hand and pressed each of my fingertips to his lips in turn. My stomach flip-flopped and I shivered.

“Five fuckin’ what? Bottles of liquor?” he asked with a grin. I tried to pay attention to what he was saying, but my eyes were fixed on his lipstick-stained mouth, mesmerised as he talked. He stopped talking and frowned at me. “What are you fuckin starin’ at, Sugar?”

“You have lipstick on your mouth.” I said, still staring at his lips as he reached up to wipe it away, but I grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t.” I whispered. He cocked an eyebrow at me questioningly, and I felt myself blush. “You look pretty like this.”

His eyes darkened and he growled, pivoting us so that he was pinning me against the bar with his hips, pushing into me so I could feel his growing erection through his jeans. 

“Let’s get the fuck out of here.” He said, his voice dark and full of promises and I felt that familiar desire start to build in my gut as he ground into me.

“Wait.” I said, frowning, something suddenly occurring to me as I tried to think through the fog of alcohol and lust. “You’re not supposed to be here, Trevor.”

“I was in the neighbourhood.” He said, without missing a beat. I was so close to him that I could see the little flecks of brown in his amber eyes.

“Oh yeah? Doing what?” I asked and he shrugged and looked away from me.

“Lookin’ for you.” He said and I frowned.

“You could have just asked to come, baby. I wouldn’t have said no.” I whispered, realising as I said it that it was true. God, maybe I was just as bad as him.

“You wanted space.” He said, moving away from me slightly and breaking the line of contact between our bodies as he downed the rest of his beer. “And trust me,” he said, leaning in closer so that his forehead was pressed against mine. “I _don’t care_ about not hanging out with those assholes, sweetheart, I just don’t fuckin’ _trust them_ to look out for you. And am I fuckin’ wrong? You’ve been gone for half an hour and they haven’t even fuckin’ noticed.”

I bit my lip, he wasn’t wrong, but still.

“How long have you been here?” I asked and he shrugged.

“What does it matter. You said you wanted space, so I was giving you space. I got the fuckin’ message that you’d rather be with those pricks than me, so I stayed out of your way. I only came over here because that _fucking_ _asshole grabbed you_.” He said, the last words an angry rumble as his eyes latched back onto mine.

I didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. It was classic Trevor logic. He genuinely thought that stalking me through the city counted as giving me space as long as he didn’t let me know that he was there.

“You’re an idiot.” I said, exasperated, and his eyes narrowed as they searched mine. Whatever he saw there obviously reassured him of something because suddenly his hips were against mine again and his firm arms were snaking around my waist. 

“Fuck you.” He growled, but he was grinning. “Anyway, it looks like you could use some company.”

He nodded his head across the dancefloor, and I followed his gaze to see that Ashley had moved onto the next stage of her seduction technique and was now mounted on top of Johnny.

“Jesus Christ.” I said giggled, “Can you fucking believe them?”

I looked back at him, but he wasn’t smiling, his fingers tightening around the bottle watching intently as Ashley ground herself down onto the man beneath her, the black leather of her dress barely covering her ass as she moved.

“You okay?” I asked, feeling a slither of self-doubt seep into my gut. I knew that Trevor liked me, that much was obvious, but I also knew that he was hardly a one-woman man before we met and sometimes, I worried that I wasn’t enough for him. He didn’t respond and I suddenly felt a bit sick. “Trevor?”

He looked back at me and my eyes widened in surprise. I’d expected his face to have that burning, lust-filled heat that I’d seen so many times but instead it was dark with anger.

“I just don’t fucking get it, Ellie.” He said, his voice barely masking his rage. “Why do you fucking hang out with those _assholes_ , huh?”

I bit my lip, moving my hand to his head and running my fingers through his thinning hair. He closed his eyes and I kissed him again lightly, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth. I bit down hard, and he shuddered violently, his eyes flying open. I let go and grinned, my confidence recovering as I saw that his pupils were blown wide with lust.

“They’re not so bad, Trevor.” I said, with a smile and he shook his head.

“Yes, they fuckin’ are. I’ve been watching them all night, cupcake. They treat you like shit and you don’t even see it.” He said, his voice strained, flickering somewhere between anger, lust, and frustration. “If I was here with you, I would _never_ ignore you like that.”

“I know, baby.” I said with a little smile, pulling away and looking at him. His dark eyes were trained on me, and he ran his tongue over his lip where I’d bitten him. That one little movement sent a lightning bolt of lust through me and my breath caught in my throat. He grinned, picking up on my reaction immediately and did it again, his tongue moving over his lips slower this time as he watched my face. I bit my lip and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the bar.

“Come on.” I said he grinned.

“You don’t want to finish your drink?” He teased and I shook my head, weaving between bodies until I reached the staircase that led down to the streets of Los Santos. At the foot of the stairs was a bouncer, checking ID’s and the walls were lined with red velvet drapes. I turned back to Trevor and ginner at him, and without a word of warning I shoved him backwards into the curtains.

“What the fuck?” he asked and then his eyes widened as he realised that I’d pushed him through into an adjacent staircase that led up to the fire exit on the top floor. The Tequi-La-La had been a regular haunt of mine since my first visit to Los Santos, I’d discovered this little make out spot years ago.

Trevor looked at me, wide eyed and I pushed him back against the wall. His lips were parted slightly, his tongue running over his bottom teeth, his irises almost completely engulfed by his pupils as he stared at me hungrily.

“Please tell me this is fuckin’ happening.” He growled desperately, his erection straining against his jeans. I stepped forward pushing my boobs against his chest and he groaned.

“Depends. What do you think’s happening?” I whispered; my voice low as I pressed my lips into his hot skin, muffling my last word. It was cooler out here than it had been in the club, but the music still reverberated through my bones.

“Are we gonna fuck?” he asked, and I giggled, pulling away from him. I looked at him for a second, drinking in his expression as his amber eyes darted between mine. I nodded slowly and he swore, his fingers digging into my arms as he pulled me into him, his mouth crashing into mine. A bolt of electricity shot straight to me, and I dropped my hand to his pants, my fingers fumbling as I undid the buttons of his jeans. He groaned into my mouth as I slipped my hand into his underwear, my fingers curling around his hard length as I pulled him free.

His dick was like stone beneath skin and my heart was hammering in my chest as I slowly pumped my fist up and down his shaft. He hissed again, breaking away with a shudder and I grinned at him as he stared at me through hooded eyes. I placed a finger to my lips as I jacked him off and he let out a moan, his hands running up to my breasts tweaking my hard nipples through the fabric of my dress. onto me. 

“You have no idea how fuckin’ good you look right now, sweetcheeks.” He growled, and I grinned, letting go of him. He frowned at me. I dropped to my knees in front of him, and he swore.

“How do I look now?” I asked and he made a desperate sound in the back of his throat as he looked down at me. I smiled up at him, not breaking eye contact as I fastened my lips around his cock, and he groaned as I took him completely into my mouth.

“Fuck, Ellie, stop.” He gasped, his hands grabbing into my hair and pushing me off him. “I’m not gonna fucking last if you keep this shit up.”

I smiled up at him innocently, his dark eyes flickering between mine frantically.

“But, baby, we’ve only just started.” I whispered and he shook his head, licking his lips, his body straining to keep still. I held his gaze as I slowly swirled my tongue around his head, licking the precum of his tip and he swore again, pulling me up of the floor. I stumbled a bit in my high heels, but he caught me and pulled me to him, his hands kneading my ass through my dress, pressing his length against me.

“Fuck.” He hissed; his eyes dark as he ground his hips into me. He let his fingers drift down over the sensitive skin of my thigh and I shuddered as he slipped his hand under my dress, hooking his fingers into the fabric of my underwear. I stared at him and he held my gaze for a second as he ran his finger between the cloth and my skin and then grinned as he grabbed the fabric and ripped them off.

“Trevor!” I gasped as he pulled them to his face, running them under his nose and inhaling. My mouth dropped open and I blushed fiercely, the embarrassment mingling with my lust and I watched as he slipped my ruined underwear into his back pocket.

“Oh fuck, you’re hot. I love you.” He gasped, barely giving me a chance to breathe before he’d picked me up and spun us round so that my back was pushed up against the wall. I could feel the hard length of him digging into my thigh. “You ready, baby?”

I nodded, and he pressed his lips to mine as he thrust into me quickly. I gasped into his mouth, and shuddered, the feeling of him filling me almost too much. He pulled out slowly, his tongue dancing with mine, and then rocked back into me, thrusting hard. I broke away from the kiss, burying my face into his neck , my fingers clawing into his back as he pumped into me again and again. Pressure was building in my lower belly with every thrust, and his grunting in my ear was making me feel like I was going to explode.

Suddenly, there was a giggle from just beyond the curtain to our right, and he froze. A couple of girls were right outside, practically touching us as they giggled together about their plans for the night. Trevor looked at me like a deer caught in headlights, his amber eyes were wide and panicked, and I felt a bubble of hysterical laughter rise up in my chest. He must have seen it in my eyes because before I could even open my mouth, he’d sat back down on the stairs, clamping his hand over my mouth.

The movement caused him to thrust even deeper into me and I moaned into his hand. His thinning hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, his eyes were shining, and he was buried so deeply in me that every breath he took made him push into me that little bit further. He moved his hand from my mouth, and I grabbed his face, brushing my lips against his, rocking my hips into him, driving him further into me. He swore and the sound set all my nerves fizzing and I let out a barely contained gasp as I felt him rub against that collection of nerves inside me.

I raised my hips again but this time when I tried to drop down, he grabbed my hips and thrust himself up to me. I moaned, unable to contain myself and he grinned shakily at me.

“I fucking love you.” He whispered and I beamed at him, that overwhelming lust momentarily displaced by a totally different warmth that flooded through my body. I tried to ignore him when he said shit like that, but I was drunk and so turned on, and he looked so fucking adorable with his sweaty, messed up hair and shining amber eyes. I bit my lip, trying to hold back from what I wanted to say, and he caught my chin in his hand.

“Say it.” He whispered desperately, thrusting into me with little pumps of his hips. “Don’t think about it, just fuckin’ say it.”

I swallowed and shook my head, that full, overwhelming feeling almost making me throw caution to the wind, but I just couldn’t.

“Fuck me, Trevor. Please.” I whispered and he closed his eyes and growled.

“Fuck.” He breathed when he opened them, a touch of darkness in his gaze. “I thought I fuckin’ had you, then.”

He shoved into me hard and I gasped, pain and pleasure mingling as he started to pick up the pace. The wave of orgasm was building inside me with each unbearable thrust.

“Trevor.” I gasped, feeling myself hovering on the edge as his eyes bored into mine and he hammered into me. “I –“

He shoved his hand over my mouth, his eyes desperate.

“Come for me, Ellie.” He whispered, between gritted teeth. “Come for me baby, please.” I screwed my eyes shut, not sure if it was the sensation of him hammering into me, the desperation in his eyes or the word ‘please’ and I didn’t care. I came, that dam of pleasure bursting and I bit his hand, my moan muffling as he dragged me over the edge. My muscles clenched around him and he grunted, bucking into me erratically, that familiar warmth spreading in me as he grunted my name, his fingers gripping into my back.

I clung to him until he’d stopped thrusting and then rested my head in the crook of his neck, planting tiny kisses on his skin. When he’d stopped shaking, I pulled back to look at him.

“That was so hot.” I whispered into his ear, and he shuddered, his softening cock twitch at my words. I grinned and stood up, pulling down my dress and holding my hand out to him. He took it and I pulled him to his feet.

“Home?” He asked, and I shook my head.

“Are you kidding, baby?” I grinned, pressing my lips to his, “You owe me a drink.”

“But…” he said, his expression hopeless. “You’re not wearing any underwear.”

“And you can think about _that_ while I’m sitting on your lap making small talk with Johnny and Ashley.” I said with an innocent smile, and he let out a strangled groan. I pulled him back through the curtain and together we made our way through the club and back to the bar.


End file.
